


【族长村长互攻向】青蚨谭

by TK_tenaciousR



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 互攻-斑柱斑, 架空世界, 青蚨谭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_tenaciousR/pseuds/TK_tenaciousR
Summary: 配合TK主LOF号两个梗片段(*饮鸩 & *绕梁 )生成的超长篇，几生几世折腾来折腾去的故事，慎入坑。





	1. Chapter 1

★ 序幕：

传说，青蚨产子，母与子分离良久仍愿聚回一处，人將母子之血各涂在分散的铜钱之上，若那虫仍生还，必会倾覆一切找到另一端的血契所在。

若有此般情爱倒不知会是什么模样。

……

那时候他还没有被卷入诸神之斗，斜睨着三足而立的怪乌鸦，微微眯起了眼。

这世间过于无聊，这头颈挂八咫勾玉的硕大鸟儿又太过碍眼，他挥挥手取了一抹血置于那鸟儿的脊背，勾了勾唇角吐出了这样的句子。

“喂，你来跟我做个伴吧，厌了我就放你走。”

彼时，他是天照御命手下的第一杀將，而他则是神志都未开的亡灵超度者。

只不过是一次凝望，一种抉择。

自此，便不死不休。

\---

★青蚨（fu）：一种古怪的虫类，母子亲族之间靠血液维系相伴，相聚万里仍可依血味寻回对方，后被人用在涂抹钱财上，意指永不漏财。本文借它的引申义，取利益为先的血契与不死不休的生世纠缠。


	2. Chapter 2

★青蚨谭之 旧事篇

***

世上的事多得是说不清的繁绕纷繁，兜兜转转大多因为一个“痴”字。  
就连鬼界也是一样。  
宇智波斑渐渐睁开了眼，小小的虫扇动薄翼，发出微弱的嗡鸣声，在耳膜处缱绻逗弄着，懒懒地发痒，他只是轻侧过头就看到那东西长得像蝉却又并不太雷同，忽高忽低地升降着，围绕他打着转儿。斑确实在这里待得过久，周身的气息已经与翻涌的波涛和枯木酥脆的断枝一般，不再有半分活物的灵气。或许是因为他总傍坐在古木边的缘故，身上的草木气稍大了些，引得这些萤虫把他当做栖息地似的讨好试探着。  
“咦？这东西可相当少见！”  
主动搭话的声音并不好听带着像是被烧坏嗓子后的喑哑，语调却是上扬的，朝他大步走过来的男人正当年，大约二十七八的年纪，高挺的鼻峰，棱角分明的脸缘轮廓，浓而上扬的眉毛，一双略微圆的眼，颇有点阳光不羁的模样，原本看起来还会赏心悦目些，却偏偏裹了一层又一层的黑袍毁了他周身活力潇洒的气场，哦对了，比衣装更让人倒胃口的是那半张怎么都让人无法忽视的丑脸。几乎在上面没有完肤，多是石砸火燎的印迹，这让男人看起来诡异而可怖。  
“老头子，从招了我之后，你好像就没有认真工作过吧！”  
斑不答话，仍是盯着那虫看，青年等了片刻终是耐不住寂寞地继续开口，“这东西叫蒲虻，似乎还有另个名字，是青蚨。”  
“轻浮？”  
“啧，不是你想的那个，少为老不尊哦。”  
青年字里行间总是嫌他老迈，但语气大多是尊敬的，斑的身份岁数晦涩难言，地底十狱的人几乎没有几个知晓他的来历，更无人知他自身的年岁比这整片领域还足足大了十倍有余，论资排辈来说连阎魔王都该对他仰仗不已，偏偏斑却领着三途川边最毫无建树的活计，一干就是千百年。  
脱衣婆在距他们不远处的地方诡异地笑，将那歌舞伎的外氅用枯瘦的指头摆弄来摆弄去，终是斜过眼微微睨着这边的两个男人，也加入了对话。  
“你们两个真那么无聊，不如学悬衣叟养点什么打发功夫也好。尤其是小带土都来了一百五十多年了，怎么还是一副生魂的活气。”  
“这里的东西我还真无福消受，”被点了名的青年听了摆摆手，又指了指斑，“据说溜犬逗鸟是老人家的嗜好，与其说服我，倒不如直接对这家伙说。”  
斑又闭上了眼昏昏欲睡像是倦得很，引得带土又大呼小叫起来，“喂喂，你最近真是懒骨头得要命，当心真的一下子睡过去了。”  
“斑大人自是要养一些稀罕玩意的，比如三头犬骨蛇什么的……”  
“太吵，太丑。”  
只四个字就让老太婆没了声，仔细想了想斟酌了下，“那不然试试鬼枭？”  
“枭？”带土听了像是回想起那巨大无比的黑色羽翼和一双绿莹莹的眸子印在猫一样的大脸上，不由得撇撇嘴，“那玩意也不可爱啊。”  
“我不会再养带翅膀的东西了。”男人一句话就结束了这地底深处为数不多的同僚对话。  
脱衣婆讨了个没趣，摆摆手慢吞吞地走了，只留下带土又朝男人走近了几步。  
“没别的事就滚。”斑把视线放在三途川经久不变的潮水上，不冷不热地来了一句。  
青年安静了一会，却没有走的意思，忍了又忍还是不禁脱口道，“喂，老头子，你右肩膀那里。”带土伸出裹着漆黑布料的手示意性地晃了晃，提醒斑低下头看。  
斑没回他，也没做其他多余的动作，只勾了勾唇角颇满足似的缓缓眨了眨眼，血红色的眼眸内诡异的形状开始旋转集结，有不祥之鸟由远及近凭翅羽轻掠过江流，嘶哑尖鸣盘旋于上久久不散，“不过是头发白了点，少大惊小怪的，真当自己是长不大的小鬼么。”

苍老。  
这样的词对宇智波斑来说很陌生，可他知道这反常的预兆是最近几年才有的。  
岁月悠长，相处过久难免相看两生厌。  
多年以前有个家伙刚化成人形就问了他最讨厌的句子。  
“你准备放我走了吗？”  
没心没肺到让他牙痒的问句，引得他被某个糊涂蛋踢中的地方还有些隐隐作痛，一直豢养着的家伙似乎笃信“化人”即是到了分别之日的信号似的，三天两头地用这个问句净惹他生气。  
早知道提前毒哑了算了，那时候他真的相当认真地思索过这种选择，却又不知怎么到最后都迟迟未动手，对着自己挑选宠惜的东西，他竟然难得下不了手。  
宇智波斑想了想终是阖上双眼，完全让自己沉入了旧事。  
他确实养过一只宠物，但与其他人的都不太相同，以至于至今都让他难以轻言忘却。  
那是一只开了神智的八咫鸦，长成之日几乎有半人高，虽然作为被饲养的对象迟迟没对主人心生敬意，但光是作为太阳的象征就有着不可小觑的来头。  
是他生生从父兄那里掠抢过来的战利品，将这超度万灵的圣物最终硬培育成了玩弄生死古今的孽物。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

****

斑还能清晰地记起那只鸟儿初次化人时的每个细节。  
他从光耀那里生夺来的活眼泉之水和生命树藤几乎可以算得上世间数一数二的稀罕物，竟被斑极其野蛮地生按着乌鸦的脖子逼着自家宠物和着扑腾过程中一部分黄泉土咽下，也无怪这破鸟挑三拣四地嫌弃嘴里始终有股怪味，瞬间吞咽下去之后生生顶上来一股子死灵的浊气顺便喷了面对面站着的斑满脸都是。  
“…………咕。”  
那货抖了抖羽毛似乎也有些忌惮饲主的恼火乖乖地收了下羽翅，斑用手背擦了擦侧脸，忍不住恶狠狠地瞪了瞪他。  
上下神之三界里也就这一物能肆无忌惮地挑衅他的权威，任谁都知道，三界内最不能得罪的人便是伊邪纳岐与伊邪那美这对兄妹诞下的第三子，无风自舞扇动几界狂澜，大地疮痍徒留斑驳无数，他原本是没有姓氏与名字的，自从领了杀伐名头，宇智波斑这个名字也就渐渐被叫开来了，其恶名远播的程度堪比魔界乌烟瘴气的奢靡纷乱。  
但那是很久很久以后的事。  
在很久很久之前，他也不过只是个想要陪伴的可怜人罢了。  
可笑的是，没人愿意相信。

斑所主的神力颇有深意，“不遵”即为背道，“弑杀”即为屠戮，若单单仅代表力量倒还好，偏偏又暗含了“审判”之意，这自然不为诸神所认可的，搞不好哪天就借着名头审到自己头上来了，却又偏偏拿他没奈何。想想也明白，既主杀伐决断那么真善美的宽和之道在这位三子身上就完全行不通，因为斑存在的本身就代表着对权威的藐视和挑衅。所以任谁也说不清，究竟这样的他为何会在第一次诸神排位时，一时兴起选择替天照御命做事，明明比起这位被“洗出来”的光耀女神（*注：伊邪那岐在逃离“黄泉国”的归途中，于筑紫桔之小门的阿波岐原洗刷污秽时，洗左眼生出一美丽女神，将其命名为天照大神。），斑的血统要高贵得多得多，毕竟，亲儿子和衍生幻化出来的副神，孰轻孰重大家都心里有数。反正他的生身父母也总是随他高兴，于是就这么莫名其妙地定了下来。  
这就直接导致尽管这位三子行事怪诞，却几乎无人敢管。

好比豢养的家宠化人的当天，斑就做了件让人跌破眼镜的事。

掌管众生之灵的神坛守护者是个其貌不扬的壮汉，莫名其妙地在晨醒时分就被自己人搞了事情，宇智波斑不知是哪根筋不对了竟然踢场子踢到自家人门口，跑到天照御命地盘中心的万灵祭坛上去舀灵泉、拔树藤，而古铜色皮肤的西瓜头一向是个死脑筋，尽职尽责到古板腐朽，明明让人拿了东西就走，后面向上司仔细汇报现场情况，再商量对策也不迟，却偏偏较真儿地拦了路。  
当他站到斑面前摆出一副义正言辞的说教脸孔后，创世神之子从面无表情变得右侧的眉毛有些轻微浮动，眼前浓眉阔鼻白牙乱闪的男人，正用夸张无比的姿势朝他苦口婆心地劝阻着，内心正暗自好笑这愣头青到底是打哪儿冒出来的，没想到这男人见说教无用竟先斑一步出了手。  
“八门遁甲。”  
听到这句。  
宇智波斑终是微微眯起了好看的眼眸。

那好像是他为数不多的从别的什么人那儿所获得的有关疼痛和战斗欢愉的经历，虽然年代久远到不堪，却始终记忆犹新，被踢中的疼痛和被开膛破肚的疼法终是有些不太相同的，现在想想倒也莫名怀念。  
而多年之后，斑在地底深处凝望这仿佛千万年都不变的汹涌泉水，耳旁是小辈没营养的碎碎念，却只能简单靠回忆品味着那些类似于活着的感觉，恍惚去捕捉已经阔别经年的五感经历。  
好在，这样的日子随着他新的一次衰蜕苍老终要迎来一波新的转折。  
“柱间，我知道，是你要来了。”  
他像是轻轻低语了什么话，引得一旁的带土再次抬头望了望树冠之上斜倚着的男人，一副想要竖起耳朵再听得仔细些的模样，偏偏略远处三头犬不合时宜的一阵炽烈吠叫硬生生扰乱了这次倾听。  
有些挫败的带土回身抬手挥了挥，无奈地发声：“又来了一批，你好好在这待着吧，我去看…！”接下来的话被男人生生地咽下，因为宇智波斑居然从虚空之中掏了掏，将那件多年都没有拿出来的外氅一披，从树干落下在他身边轻轻站定。  
“发什么愣，要走就快点。”  
“啊？啊！喂！等等我啊老头子！”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

*****

时人提起地府幽冥大多称其为"铁围之城"，即象征着无论如何也无法逃匿与解脱的惩戒之所，日子久了便多些更荒诞的传言，比如七层铁网，刀林剑山，重寒赤焰之类的惩戒，就连毀了半张脸的那小子初到此地，都吓得对着斑大呼小叫，嚷嚷着要是会被拉到畜生道去受虐还是立马给他个痛快得好，被畜啃被粪淋实在太没面子。害得斑被他描述的情景恶心到只想立刻把这后辈丟进三途川深处淹个痛快。  
被他亲自挑选的副手异常吵闹喋喋不休，大约过了有那么一阵子才渐渐消停下来。虽然经历了火燎石坠后还能保留大部分本性这一点值得斑高看一眼，不过他很快就对叫做带土的年轻人失去了兴趣。作为寡言淡漠的前輩，斑察觉到带土现今已大不如最初时一般执着于与他交流，这孩子很快就对日复一日的岁月深感无聊，也只有三头犬每每吠叫昭示着新的生魂入界时，才让带土感到欣喜。  
不再有人频繁骚扰这使得斑仿佛回到多年以前的日子，无所谓时间的更迭与变换，地底深处最让人齿冷的东西，其实算不上花样百出的整治人的手段，反倒是千百年如一日的循坏往复，让所有生灵都在索然无味与毫无盼头的过程中逐渐疯魔。  
可他不会。  
他等待着的东西总是吊着他，总和他背道而行。  
而现在，他终于要等到了。

重逢。  
古旧血脉里沉寂多年的什么又开始肆意张扬，舔/舐着腐朽沉睡的灵瑰。  
他的脚步不自觉的快了，这不由得让跟在身边的小辈多看了他好几眼。

宇智波带土一向觉得斑是蛮怪异的老妖怪，虽然他死后的姓氏是这人给的，但也无法阻挡他当下更为笃信这一点的想法。

刚入鬼界的魂魄们还没有沾染地府的阴气修出实体，现下都化作一双双一对对灰白色的剪影堪堪维持着生前的模样，雾蒙蒙的呆立着，不知名的力量牵引他们排成冗长难辨的浩然长队，堆积在狭长古旧的渡口，被引魂烛火映衬出诡秘惑人的青蓝色，魂魄们沉浮漂荡不时哀鸣哭泣，鲜少有平和坦然的家伙出现。而他正和那个不知年岁的家伙快步穿越着不计其数的身形面孔，最终拖拽着选出了万千中的寥寥几个。

等定睛看清面前人们的脸，带土才更觉古怪，斑用相当狂热欣喜的眼神上下打量着他们挑选出来的三个人类鬼魂。  
他和斑都是引渡人，不尽相同的一点则是他资质尚浅无法对这些魂魄做些什么，只把他们带到该带的地方即可，而宇智波斑却可以将他们斩于当前又或者附以身躯傍在身边，就像当年的带土一样。  
但面前这三位嘛……

身形臃肿的妇人引眉黑齿（*注：日本的一种古代女子妆容，胆子小的还是不要百度惹。）过后倒是比夜叉鬼还要骇人几分，此刻已经被眼前所见吓得抖作筛糠，旁边立着的阴阳师更不必提，不过是个昏昏腐朽的糟老头，只有面前这个不到总角的小姑娘有着玲珑面孔，虽然眼眸因为身死而空洞着，但不难判断生前也曾活泼伶俐过。

“喂，老头子……”  
他还没完全开了口，斑就已经向着那老朽伸出了手，纤长白皙的指头直接朝腰间探去。

带土眼看着斑从那老人怀中抽出一把白骨扇，不知怎的那本来不算有实体的东西在被斑碰了之后，竟显现出在现世才有的模样。漆红色的扇柄展开后，斑却只寥寥几眼看了看，仿佛对绘于其上的龟鹤图案不太感兴趣，反倒是反复用指腹轻轻摩挲着扇梗，然后很快的他又分别从那两个女子魂魄里取到了一截小巧木簪和不算太大的妆奁(lián)*（注：指古代女子的梳妆盒），只有那小姑娘见他这样做后稍动了动，其余两个都一如最初般萧索。

魂魄在这幽冥之处甚是脆弱，甚至连生前能言能语的能力都被剥夺，那小女孩此刻蹙起眉毛的样子显得颇委屈可怜，带土都有些不忍，这些能伴在生魂身边的旧物，大多是死者在身前经常用度的物品，或多或少沾染了主人的气息，并在死后由家人亲友焚烧入葬才能以物灵的形式随在鬼魂身边，斑这种举动大有夺人所爱的架势，他想要再开口劝阻自家上司，却突然见斑换了一副表情在把玩那截旧簪。  
属于小女孩的木簪被磨损得有些老旧，连简单的桃花暗刻都模糊了棱角，但斑却像是陶醉其中般轻轻用指尖抚着，像在触碰精致的美玉过了好一会才朝着那女孩开了口：“你很珍惜他。”  
隔了好一会，他又道了句莫名其妙的“谢谢”。

那声音很轻很轻，却不知怎的让离男人极近的带土听得心中莫名一动。  
两个单音带着极温柔又脆弱的情感，让人心生酸涩，不过很快，那男人便又翻了脸。  
“但就到此为止了，这些，本都是我的。”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

******

原本道谢着的单音话锋一转变成了宣誓主权。

“……”带土突然觉得他就不该出现在这，老妖怪的脸皮厚得堪比城墙，已经沦落到和普通挂掉的凡人抢东西的地步了，可他还正当年，三观仍然正得不能再直，实在做不出如此恶意夺人所好同时又摆出一副理所当然表情的事。  
他拽了拽那人衣袖，却被斑用类似哄赶蚊虫式的动作抑住了。

三个鬼魂都没法发声，肥硕女鬼一脸你赶紧拿走赶紧离开的瑟缩样，颤抖着把东西递出来，指头颤巍巍的还差点把东西掉到地上，就算斑的视线早已从她身上挪开，却因为从一开始就怕得要命的缘故，黑黢黢的牙齿仍在抖个不停。  
衰老的阴阳师在交付的同时选择闭上双眼，估计也不想和这种不讲理又强悍得多的对手起争执，斑的煞气对于没有修炼过的生魂来说是极大的伤害，似乎退一步也没什么大不了的。  
唯独那女孩居然复又向前进了一步。  
还微微抬起了手。

“……”  
宇智波斑把持着木簪子的手抬高了些，冷淡地说：“过了那段桥，你也就不记得这东西对你有多重要了。忘了吧。”  
带土微瞥了下女孩子抿得犹如细线的嘴唇，以及眼神里破天荒的一丝生者才带有的类似生气与委屈交错的情绪，脸颊有些鼓似乎在艰难调动着喉头里搅锁住的音节。

这非常罕见。  
不光是斑还是带土都察觉出了生魂在刻意挑战“逝者不能言”的规则。  
地底住民们都非常清楚人之所以身死是因为躯壳作为承受着灵魂的载体已经衰败消亡，象征灵魂“路口”的双眼与口腔因为生意散尽自然封闭，那么就眼下的情况来说，这种硬迫着自己喉咙调动发音的举动就比看起来的模样要困难得多的多。  
“…唔、还…还……”  
“他不是你的。”  
斑似乎完全明白对方要说什么似的回道。  
“喂——”  
“请您等一下，斑大人！”  
“啊啊，讨人厌的家伙又来了。”

黑绝与白绝。  
长得古里古怪的双生子。  
来的这个是性格相对跳脱，说话完全不着调的弟弟。

宇智波带土作为一名职业地底工作者，打心底里思忖斑身为老人家还去抢小姑娘的东西，实在说不太过去。不过，对比起完全属于非主流抽象派长相的绝式兄弟来说，带土私心的认为，斑其实还算是个不错的家伙，或许，更准确一点的形容词应当是“正常”。  
因为就他而言，实在对这对兄弟兴不起一点好感。  
如果你知道这对兄弟以什么为食的话，估计会和带土产生同样的想法。

黑白绝最爱的食物便是恶鬼。  
越凶残越暴虐越可怖的，他们就越喜欢。  
更不要提，直接啃啮吃掉那些也就罢了，用餐消化过后，这两个家伙还会从口里掏出一粒粒与之前吞噬掉的灵体一样颜色的种子，栽种在三途川边。  
宇智波带土撇撇嘴似乎是进一步回想到了三途川边奇形怪状的诸多植物，以及第一次见到时吓得下巴都要掉了的自己。  
“你们到底是人——还是植物消化机哇啊啊啊——！别靠近我！”  
“愚蠢的傻瓜，在这里的，哪儿还有人……”

“——其实是这样的，斑大人，您——您有客人来拜访了！几百年了——这里终于又有客人了！”  
白绝热切的语调切断的不只是带土的思绪，或许还有斑要伸出的那只手。  
“哦？”  
那对眼眉终于把视线从木簪上转移睨向了绝，“泉、泉奈大人已经等您多时了！斑大人！”  
“真的是相当多年了呢！客人！”  
“更何况还是那位大人啊！斑大人，去见见也好啊！”  
“哼。”  
七嘴八舌的句子换来的只有男人一声轻哼而已。

tbc


End file.
